


Rehabilitation Station

by chocoban



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoban/pseuds/chocoban
Summary: A soft, fluffy comedy about Kirby and their new best friend.





	Rehabilitation Station

**Author's Note:**

> I like using both he/they pronouns for Kirby, but I wanted practice using they/them pronouns. You can be nonbinary and use he/him pronouns. Live your best life.

It had been a long day. Kirby was very tired, but they had the feeling they were forgetting something. They lay in bed, brow scrunched as they tried to force themselves asleep. But every time they were about to drift off, they started thinking about it.

Kirby breathed in deep and thought about it a little more. If they couldn't remember what it was, there was nothing they could do about it. And if there was nothing they could do about it, there was no point in worrying about it. Satisfied with that line of logic, they promptly fell asleep.

A couple hours later, Kirby remembered that Marx was still in space and shot awake.

***

Kirby's heart raced as fast as their warpstar as they searched the stars. It didn't stop pounding when they finally found Marx, unmoving.

Luckily, Marx was still breathing. He was weak and unconscious and very cold, but still breathing.

Kirby brought him to their home and bundled him up in all the blankets they had, which was warming Marx up. But besides the faint rise and fall of his breathing, he wouldn't stir.

Now, Kirby was at a loss. They were not a medical expert. They knew food made people feel better, but even Kirby knew Marx would just choke on it in this state. If not food, then...

Kisses! Kisses always made Kirby and his friends feel better. Surely it would make Marx feel better too!

So Kirby went and did what they always did to their friends: they kissed Marx directly on the mouth.

Marx slowly blinked awake. His head was spinning, his body ached, and his vision was filled with pink. It took him a moment to realize why it was filled with pink.

"PFTHPFBHHA," Marx sputtered as he started kicking Kirby away from him. "What was that for!?"

Kirby was the happiest kickball ever. They ran back over to Marx to hug him.

"What are you even doing? You just beat me up!" Marx yelled, wriggling out of their grasp. "You're crazy. I'm outta here!"

Marx hopped off of Kirby's bed. Well, Marx wanted to hop off of Kirby's bed, but something went wrong.

Eyes wide, Kirby watched Marx fall face-first into the floor.

"OW OW OW," Marx yelled, and then started crying. Kirby rushed to get him back in the bed, wrapping him back up like an orb-shaped burrito.

"Everything hurts," Marx sobbed. Kirby patted Marx _gently_ in a gesture they hoped could be understood as 'wait here.' Then they ran out the door.

Then they ran back in the door, grabbed Marx a sandwich from the fridge, placed it next to him on the bed, and ran back out the door.

This was serious. Kirby was going to need some help.


End file.
